Concomitant
by I.Love.Dick.Grayson
Summary: M'gann learns a bit about Robin's past in a sad way: she unknowingly turns into a woman who looks just like his mother. They end up having some sis/bro bonding time. Fluff and angst combined with hurt and comfort! Review please! Takes place before Invasion.


**AN:**

**I watched Depths. I died. YJ is officially NOT a children's show. Kid's shows cannot give anyone such emotions.**

**I was literally screaming/flailing throughout the whole thing. My sister was looking at me like WTH is wrong with you, but I didn't careeee. I didn't even react this way with Performance, and that's coming from the biggest Dick Grayson fangirl EVAH. This episode won me over for liking the second season.**

…**Nightwing gave Arty mouth-to-mouth while she was still alive… But I ship Spitfire, sooo…**

**Ahem.**

**Wally acted mean to Dickie at the end…I mean, I totally understand why, I just miss their bromance.**

**Anyway, I think Depths is officially my fav episode…close tie with Performance.**

**KALDUR'S NOT EVIL! YAYYY!**

**I felt so sad for Conner :((( Also, does anyone else think that Kaldur's going to be the one who dies now? I mean, Black Manta is bound to find out that he's a double agent at some point…I hope I'm wrong!**

**I could go on forever, but I'll stop.**

**This is something from season one. It's Robin and M'gann angst ;)**

**Know how I wrote it? I was in Bio and we were supposed to be doing old practice final exams. When I came to a really dumb short answer question (how do mosquitoes develop resistance to insecticides or something), I wrote the first half of this on the space where the answer was suppose to go. Seriously. It was so funny. My friend saw it and she was like ummm…**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

M'gann held onto Robin tightly and rocked him back and forth, leaning against the wall. She kissed his forehead and shushed him softly as he cried.

"Robin, you're alright. You're alright, shh…" she whispered, stroking his hair.

Oh god, she looked just like her. Long shiny hair, sweet eyes, her soft yet strong embrace-

"N-no," Robin sobbed, twisting in her hold. His head pounded and his arm protested in pain but he couldn't help it. "Please- _please-_"

"Shh, Robin," she crooned and _dear god_, he wanted to scream at her to leave, to let go, but what could he do?

So he stayed there in her embrace, gasping as he shook with uncontrollable tears and feeling as if he were about to vomit at any given moment. Every memory he ever had of her was flashing through his mind, every single moment he ever had with her. And it made him cry harder, tears cascading down his cheeks, shimmering in the dim light of their confinement. M'gann squeezed him tighter and he remembered how _she _would hold him just like this whenever he was scared or sick.

Why? Why did _she _have to be the one with him when the bomb blew? Why now?

"Please…please…" he whispered over and over, and M'gann wiped his tears away softly, moving her hands to gently massage his shoulders.

And then the pain, both physical and mental, intensified, and with it came a blackness, one that he welcomed.

* * *

M'gann ceased the massaging of Robin's shoulders as she felt a shudder run through his body. Gently, she adjusted him so that his head was on her shoulder, face turned towards her neck.

She gasped when she saw that his eyes were shut, the white lenses of his mask almost invisible. _Oh gods, _she thought, _I didn't think his injuries were that severe._

Quickly, she put a hand on his chest, sighing with relief when she felt the strong pounding of his heart under her palm.

And speaking of strong…

She had never seen him like this. Yes, she had seen him cry before, but those had just been a few silent tears. Wally had been there and he had hugged his best friend tightly, ignoring the rest of the team. He had chased the tears away and hauled the raven haired child to the zeta tubes, calling to the other teens as he did so and saying that they would explain later.

That had been months ago, near the end of March, and neither speedster nor acrobat had explained. None of the team had pushed further either.

Now, though, as she sat holding the team's youngest in her arms, trapped in a small room that branched off the mine's main tunnel, M'gann wondered what had been wrong that day. Their Boy Wonder was always strong, confident, and collected. Nothing could make him break- at least, that's how it seemed.

But she knew that there was more to him, so much more. She knew nothing about him. His childhood, his past, why or how he became Robin, nothing.

She thought of how only a few moments ago, he had sobbed, shaking and crying out. She pondered over his words, which were resounding in her mind.

"_N-no-please._"

Please…please…

M'gann frowned, puzzled. Why 'please'? It had sounded as if Robin had been begging, and his writhing movements contributed to that idea as well.

She burrowed her brow further. She hated not being able to help her friends, loathed seeing them uncomfortable. They always helped her feel welcome, at home, especially Robin. And now, said bird was curled up in her lap, arm broken, side bleeding from a deep gash, and nursing a stab wound to his left arm, the same one that had been broken by the force of the bomb.

Add all that to the fact that he was unconscious, face tear-stained, and she had never seen him look so human- so _broken._

Was it something she had done? Something she had said? She thought back to her actions. She had merely crawled over to him after the explosion and as soon as he had seen her, his masked eyes had gone wide and his breathing had accelerated.

"Robin?" she had asked, voice anxious. She had run her hands through his hair, looking for any head wounds, and that was when the waterworks had came.

"Oh, Robin," she whispered now, gently caressing his cheek. "What did I do?"

No answer came, of course. She swallowed the lump that was steadily growing larger in her throat. She tried, for the umpteenth time, to contact Superboy and Artemis via mind link.

_Artemis? Conner? _she though, projecting as much force into her thoughts as possible. This time, though, she was finally greeted with the voices of her teammates in her mind.

_M'gann? _Artemis asked, worry seeping into the link. _Where are you? Where's Robin? I'm with Superboy but we can't find-_

_There was a bomb. We're sealed in the room across from the one where the captives were-_

_Are you alright? _Conner asked abruptly.

_Yes, _M'gann assured her boyfriend. _Well, I am, but Robin is hurt-_

She felt rather than heard Artemis gasp and Conner's growl. _He has a broken arm, a stab wound, and a cut to his side. That's all I can tell right now. He needs medical attention._

_We're on our way, _Artemis said, and the link went silent.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of rock shifting and then Superboy was there, pushing through rubble. Artemis was behind him, eyes wide and worried.

The moment Kryptonian and archer saw Martian and acrobat, they ran over, both dropping to their knees.

"I've called the bio ship," M'gann said, letting Conner take Robin from her arms. "Let's go."

"What about the mission?" Artemis asked, extending a hand to pull Miss Martian to her feet. "Did we get the information?"

"Robin did," M'gann said softly as the three ran out of the room and through the tunnel, the ground sloping upwards as they headed for the exit.

They reached ground level and were greeted with a gust of warm air and a velvet sky that was littered with diamonds.

The bio ship was waiting nearby and they boarded quickly, Superboy carefully putting the Boy Wonder down on the medical bed.

Miss Martian flew the ship back to Happy Harbor; they had not gone far for the mission.

Superboy took his seat as Artemis tended to Robin, dabbing at his stab wound with gauze.

"M'gann?" Artemis whispered suddenly. "Was- was he crying?"

M'gann twisted to the right to look at the other female. Artemis was standing over Robin, staring, transfixed, at his tear-tracked face.

"Yes," M'gann said, her own eyes watering as she relived, yet again, holding the Boy Wonder as he cried.

Conner turned now to look at Robin too, surprise and worry on his face. "Why?" he questioned, seemingly bewildered. M'gann bit her lip.

"I don't know."

* * *

Batman was not at Mount Justice when they arrived. Instead, they were greeted with the bright sight of Kid Flash, who, despite it being late, was not asleep.

"Hey, guys!" he said as the four entered the recreation room, Superboy carrying Robin again. The redhead's eyes widened as he saw his best friend.

"What-?"

"He's hurt," M'gann said as Conner pushed past, making a beeline for the cave's infirmary. "Who's here?"

"Canary is," Wally said quickly, getting up off the couch. "I'll get her."

M'gann nodded and floated over to the couch, sitting down and staring blankly at the TV as Wally ran off in a blur of colors. She didn't even register Artemis speaking to her.

"M'gann? M'gann!" Artemis called, and M'gann started. She looked up at the blonde who was standing in front of her.

"Sorry, Artemis. What were you saying?"

"I said I have to head out. I have a curfew," Artemis said, scowling. "See you tomorrow?"

M'gann nodded but it was obvious that her mind was far away. The archer put a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Hey," she said, voice softening a bit, "he's gonna be okay. We all know he's been through worse."

M'gann forced a smile. "I know. See you tomorrow, Artemis."

After Artemis left, the Martian let the smile slide off her face. She leaned back into the couch.

How long she sat there, she didn't know. The show that Wally had been watching ended, the credits rolling on the screen. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Conner standing there, still dirty from the mission.

"He's okay," Conner said as M'gann opened her mouth. "Canary's patched him up."

M'gann stood and Conner took her hand. The two walked out of the rec room.

Just as she was about to turn towards the infirmary's direction, Conner pulled her in for a kiss. M'gann relaxed in his arms, relishing the feel of his mouth on hers.

The Boy of Steel pulled away first. "I'm going to shower," he said, and then he paused.

"You okay?" he murmured, running a hand down the side of her face.

"Yeah," M'gann sighed, pulling away. "Good night, Conner."

She walked the remaining distance to the infirmary and stepped in front of the doors. They swooshed open.

Robin was laying underneath white blankets on one of the hospital beds, asleep. His arm was in a white cast, the stab wound that was just visible near the top of it cleaned. The cut on his rib cage was no longer bleeding. His breathing was deep and even as he slept, mask still on.

Black Canary was over at the supply cabinets, putting things away. Wally was sitting on the bed next to Robin's, looking at his best friend with pursed lips.

Their combat instructor looked up as M'gann entered. "M'gann," she greeted, smiling.

M'gann nodded in reply, going over to sit next to Wally. The ginger made no flirtatious comment, a first for him.

"He had a broken arm, a gash on his ribs, and a knife wound, like you said," Wally said quietly, as to not wake Robin, "but he also had a mild concussion, which is why he passed out."

M'gann nodded in acknowledgment, still staring at the Boy Wonder.

Black Canary watched the two teens. "Batman is in a late meeting at the Watchtower," she said after a moment, "but he'll be back soon. I'll let him know what happened." With another small smile, the blonde woman left.

Neither speedster nor Martian spoke for a while. Finally, M'gann couldn't take it any longer.

"Wally," she blurted out, and the redhead looked at her. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Sure thing, beautiful," Wally grinned, though it seemed rather forced. "Talk to the Wallman."

"Well," M'gann said, suddenly rather nervous. "Robin was hurt when a bomb went off, and I was the one with him. Actually, I was with Artemis and he was with Conner, but the boys got separated and I found Robin-"

"Where were you guys?" Wally questioned.

"There was some sort of organization that was kidnapping young women," M'gann explained. "Just random women from around the area- some town called Monroe. They didn't hurt them, didn't do anything. We were sent to investigate. We just needed to confirm who was behind it and set the women free. Artemis and I were undercover as captives while Robin and Superboy investigated who the organization was. They got separated and I found Robin just as a bomb went off: the criminals were aware of our presence."

"Right. So, what was the problem?" Wally looked at her inquiringly.

"I wasn't hurt by the explosion. I went to Robin to check his condition and when he saw me, he- Wally, he- he was crying," M'gann finished in a whisper.

Wally's eyes widened a bit before being filled with understanding.

"You said you were undercover," Wally said slowly, "were you impersonating someone?"

"Yes," M'gann said, slightly surprised at how subdued the speedster was acting. "A young woman from the area- she was an instructor at a gymnastics studio."

"Can you morph into her again?" Wally asked, and seeing the girl's confused face, added, "I have a hunch."

M'gann nodded, still slightly unclear, and shut her eyes, concentrating.

_A rather pretty woman. Long, dark brown hair, tied in a high ponytail. Tan skin, a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. Blue eyes. A well-toned body, about five foot six inches height wise, clothed in a red leotard with gold trimming._

M'gann changed her appearance to how it had been for the mission again and once she was done, she heard Wally curse. She opened her eyes to see Wally staring at her, eyes full of horror and disbelief.

"Wally?" she asked slowly, scared. "What's-?"

"Oh god. You look just like her," Wally whispered, getting off the bed and moving to stand in front of M'gann. "Oh god, it looks _just_ like her. And Rob must've-" Wally stopped and inhaled sharply, shutting his emerald eyes.

M'gann was really frightened by now. "Looks like who?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Well, I've only seen pictures of her," Wally muttered, still taking in M'gann's appearance, "but-"

"Pictures of who?"

Wally hesitated, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Robin's…mom," he said finally, his gaze falling to the shiny tiled floor.

M'gann did not understand. "I don't-"

"Robin's mom," Wally said again. He looked directly at the Martian. "She- she's-" He stopped again, running a hand through his fiery hair. He seemed to be steeling himself. His face was solemn.

"She's dead, Miss M."

M'gann felt her mouth fall open in horror. Her eyes widened, filling with crystal tears. One of her hands came up to slowly cover her mouth.

Robin's mother was dead. _Dead._

"I- I didn't-" she managed, still processing the horrible piece of information.

"It wasn't you're fault. It's just a bizarre coincidence," Wally assured her. He had been staring at Robin's sleeping form again. "There was no way you could have known. It- it just must have hit him hard, you know?"

M'gann nodded, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Of course it would have hit him hard. Suddenly seeing your dead mother? The mere thought was nauseating.

And she understood perfectly now: why Robin had tried to get out of her embrace, why he had seemed to cry harder as she had soothed him.

"Wally," she said, trying to be as quiet as possible, "he w-was begging. He was b-begging for me to let go of h-him and-"

Wally sat on the bed again, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey," he said, sounding much like Artemis had. "It wasn't your fault. He'll be okay. He's strong. Trust me."

M'gann didn't respond, instead trying to stop her tears. Wally kept a hand on her shoulder until they did.

He stood. "I've gotta get back home," he whispered, glancing at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

M'gann nodded, mustering a small smile and a wave. The speedster gave a wave of his own and departed.

M'gann turned away from the closing doors and stared at the wall opposite her. She zoned out again, just managing to hold in new tears as she scrubbed at old ones. Dimly, she registered that the lights were very bright and stood to dim them.

After doing that, she returned to her previous position.

_His mother is dead. She's dead, and I turned _into _her. Robin's mother is dead…dead…_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not hear Robin stir. She didn't notice him opening his masked eyes blearily. What she did notice was his small, pained whimper.

She jumped and looked at the Boy Wonder. The thirteen-year-old was sitting up, lips parted and mask lenses wide. His breathing was erratic and M'gann realized with a pang that she was still impersonating the brunette gymnast.

Hastily, she forced her hair out of the ponytail and to an auburn color, her skin to its usual green hue, her eyes an amber color, and her clothes to her Miss Martian uniform.

"Robin," she said, reaching out with one hand. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"He told you? Wally told you?" Never had she heard him speak so softly.

She nodded shakily. "Yes, he did. R-Robin, I'm so-"

But Robin had relaxed, leaning back into his pillows. And he cried. He cried like he hadn't before. Sobs tore from his throat, diamond tears flowing from under his domino mask, his chest heaving.

M'gann quickly seated herself next to Robin on his bed but then hesitated, unsure whether Robin wanted to be touched or not. This was clarified when Robin latched onto her, arms wrapping around her back, cast and all.

M'gann stiffened for a moment before coming to her senses, gently moving the boy onto her lap.

She snaked one arm around Robin's shaking body, using her other hand to gently rub his back. She rocked him gently, - had he always been so small? - feeling the tremors going through his body. She found herself crying as she listened to the Boy Wonder's sobs.

"Shh," she whispered, pressing her lips to his hair. "You're okay, Robin…"

"I'm s-sorry," Robin gasped out between sobs. "I c-can't-"

"Don't be sorry," M'gann said softly, pressing Robin's head tenderly into her neck. He didn't protest, instead laying his head on her shoulder like a small child. He _was _a small child.

M'gann continued to rock the crying boy until he spoke again.

"I w-wouldn't have l-lost it like t-this," he said, "b-but it's- it's-" He paused, sniffling slightly.

"It's h-her b-birthday n-next week," he sobbed.

M'gann's heart ached as she squeezed Robin tighter. She felt like kicking herself.

"A-and the w-way you w-were t-talking," he said, voice cracking, "was h-how s-she used t-to comfort m-me when I was y-younger. That's w-why I tried t-to-" He couldn't continue. He merely shut his eyes and cried harder.

"I m-miss her," he whimpered.

M'gann didn't know what to say. She could not imagine how Robin felt. She was naïve in the pain he was going through and she knew it, so she stayed quiet, letting Robin cry his heart out on her shoulder.

After at least fifteen minutes, Robin's tears subsided. M'gann laid her cheek on Robin's hair.

"Are you okay now, Robin?" she murmured.

The ebony nodded, sniffling. He bit back a yawn but M'gann heard it. She hadn't noticed how late it was.

She laid him back down on the bed. "Try to go to sleep," she soothed, running a hand through Robin's hair.

"C-can you stay with me?" Robin whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

M'gann smiled, surprised at how different Robin was acting. "Scoot over."

Robin did so and M'gann lay down next to him on her side. The boy rolled to lay on his right side, off his broken arm. M'gann propped her head in her hand, using the other to gently run her fingers through soft dark hair, repeating the action when it earned a small hum of pleasure.

Silence was draped over the two teens until Robin spoke.

"This is probably really messed up," he said, shutting his eyes. "But…" he swallowed, opening his eyes and fingering his cast. M'gann waited patiently for him to finish.

"Can you do it again?" he whispered.

M'gann felt her eyes widen a bit. "Robin- I don't-"

"Please," he breathed. "I just want to see her again."

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'll be okay…I- I just want to see her."

Slightly uneasy but not wishing to deny the poor boy's request, M'gann morphed into the gymnast for the third time that day.

She opened her eyes to see Robin looking at her. He swallowed but did not cry.

"Her- her nose was a bit sharper," he said in a hoarse voice, "and she had a scar-right- right here." Robin touched the edge of his left temple with an ungloved hand- Black Canary must have removed them.

M'gann changed her appearance accordingly and then opened her eyes again. Robin was looking at her, a soft, tiny smile on his face.

"Is this okay? Should I stop?" she asked.

"Not yet," Robin whispered. "Please…"

M'gann stayed still as Robin reached out and wound his hand in her ponytail. His breathing was shaky but he still did not cry.

Robin opened his fingers and let the dark hair slip from between them. He lowered his hand and touched M'gann's cheek.

M'gann didn't move a muscle. She only watched as Robin moved his eyes over her face, the lenses of his mask shifting slightly.

"God," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. He took in more shaky breaths.

"S-should I stop?" M'gann asked. Robin nodded, eyes still shut tight.

Swiftly, M'gann returned to her normal appearance. She proceeded to wrap Robin's trembling body in her arms again. He didn't cry though. He seemed to have gained his self-control back. Nevertheless, M'gann held onto Robin until his body stopped shaking.

"Thank you, Miss M," Robin murmured. M'gann smiled for real and kissed Robin lightly on his nose, earning a smile from him as well.

"No problem, Robin," she said, laying Robin down again. "Now, go to sleep. It's almost one in the morning." She berated herself internally at how tactless that sounded: _hey, you just saw an impersonation of your dead mother. Go to sleep now._

Robin didn't seem to think that the statement was rude. "Not late for a Bat," he said, though he yawned. He shut his eyes and M'gann secretly though that he looked adorable when he was tired.

"Someone'll have to debrief to Batman," Robin whispered as M'gann pulled the blankets over them both.

"Just sleep, Robin."

Another few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure we won't keep Conner waiting?"

"Sleep, Robin!"

The younger gave a small laugh, a sound M'gann had never been happier to hear.

The Boy Wonder said no more and M'gann thought that he had finally fallen asleep. She felt herself dozing off as well when she felt Robin shift.

She blearily opened her eyes to see Robin put something on the bedside table. She caught sight of a pair of beautiful blue eyes as Robin lay back down.

The blue eyes winked at her before sliding closed. The sound of relaxed breathing filled her ears as Robin fell asleep.

M'gann smiled to herself, closing her eyes too.

Robin had blue eyes. His mother's eyes.

* * *

**Done! **

**I know that people usually say that Dick's mom had red hair, but I based this off of the YJ comic, issue 7. It doesn't have a detailed image of Mary Grayson, but it's clear that she has brown hair. That's also how it is in Frank Miller's version of the comics (I've started reading those, but I hate Batman's attitude in the first few issues).**

**Also, I have no idea when Mary's birthday is; I just made up an unspecified date.**

**Robin is obviously OOC, but I don't give a Flying Grayson…ohmahgod, I'm such a terrible person!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**PS. Remember what I said about not liking Barbara/Batgirl? Well, I take that back after seeing Beneath. I've only ever known the Batgirl from Batman TAS...you know, the one with the outrageously disgusting miniskirt? Yeah. Her. I love YJ's Barbara. I think her and Dick would be sooo cute together...but I like Chalant too :(**

**~Zara**


End file.
